Regret and Sorrow
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Kau akan merasa sesuatu itu berharga ketika ia sudah hilang dari genggamanmu. Banyak yang tahu kalimat itu. Tetapi entah mengapa mereka sering mengabaikannya.


**Hari ini mumpung cerah, Nai pengen buat sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda hohoho..**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REGRET AND SORROW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini kantin salah satu gedung megah di Koto Konoha dipenuhi oleh makhluk berkaki dua AKA manusia. Tentu saja hal yang wajar, karena jam-jam seperti ini adalah waktu istirahat bagi para karyawan yang seharian disibukkan oleh pekerjaan mereka. Dan dari tiga kantin yang berada di gedung ini, kantin di lantai 3 ini lah yang paling digemari. Selain karena menu makanan yang lebih bervariasi, rasa masakannya yang enak, harga di kantin ini pun cenderung paling murah dibanding dua kantin lain.

Para karyawan dari berbagai macam kalangan, yang berjabatan ataupun tidak, berkumpul di tempat ini. Beberapa dari mereka makan sambil bercengkerama dengan rekan-rekan. Beberapa hanya terfokus pada makanannya dan sesekali melirik jam tangan mereka. Beberapa yang lain bahkan berpacaran dan menikmati makanan mereka sepiring berdua seolah mereka sedang makan di restoran mewah dengan pencahayaan lilin, atau biasa disebut _candle light dinner_.

Di deretan tengah meja kantin tampak sepasang manusia-mungkin kekasih- sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Bercengkerama dan sesekali si lelaki tertawa renyah, sementara sang wanita hanya tersenyum merona sebagai tanggapan. Terkadang tampak adegan suap menyuap antara keduanya diiringi saling menatap. Iris biru dan _amethyst_ beradu pandang penuh rasa. Lalu rona muncul di sepasang pipi milik keduanya. Ohh indahnya jatuh cinta, dunia seakan milik berdua.

Sementara di barisan ujung, sepasang manusia-bukan kekasih tentu saja karena keduanya lelaki-juga terlihat sedang menikmati makan siang. Tepatnya hanya satu yang menikmati sementara kawannya, pandangannya terpaku pada arah lain, sorot mata cemburu sangat terlihat di kedua matanya.

"Haahhhh..."

Lelaki itu mendesah kasar menarik perhatian lelaki di sebelahnya yang hanya menatap datar.

"Sudah ke 87 kali kau mendesah seperti itu Dobe! Hentikan, aku jadi tidak bersemangat melanjutkan makanku."

"Huwaaaa Temeee.. Tolong akuuuu.."

"Hn. Kalau menyangkut hati aku tidak bisa menolongmu."

Mengerti arah pembicaraan kawannya, si lelaki berrambut raven langsung ingin memotongnya.

"Kau jahat Temeee.. Kau tidak kasihan padaku ha?"

"Hn."

"Temeeee..."

Lelaki pirang itu merajuk memeluk kawannya dan berpura-pura menangis.

"Hentikan Dobe! Kau mau diperhatikan orang-orang ha? Ini ramai sekali."

Sambil melepas pelukannya lelaki pirang yang dipanggil Dobe itu menyahut.

"Hoo jadi kalau sepi kau mau kupeluk begitu ya Teme? Hehehehe.."

"BAKA!"

Si raven menimpuk kepala pirang itu dengan buuku yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Ittaiii.."

"Lagipula kenapa kau harus patah hati? Bukannya kau sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan kalian?"

"Itulah yang membuatku semakin menderita Teme. Aku baru sadar kalau aku begitu bodoh melepasnya. Huaaa aku sangat menyesaaaallll.. Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir?"

"Karena kalau di awal itu namanya pendaftaran Dobe."

Si kepala pirang pun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Sudahlah, waktu istirahat sudah habis. Ayo kita segera kembali. Kau tidak mau kena marah Hatake-san lagi kan?"

"Ugh baiklah."

Keduanya berdiri dan meninggalkan kantin. Memilih naik menggunakan lift untuk mencapai ruangan mereka di lantai 7. Ketika hendak menutup pintu lift, terdengar teriakan seseorang.

"A-ano.. To-tolong tahan liftnya."

Secara reflek lelaki berrambut pirang menahan pintu lift yang akan tertutup dengan tangannya.

"Hosh..hosh.. A-arigato."

Dan lelaki itu menyesali kebaikan hatinya beberapa detik lalu saat melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam lift. Sepasang manusia, lelaki dan perempuan, yang berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya dari ramen di kantin tadi. Lelaki berrambut abu-abu dan wanita berrambut indigo.

Sejenak keduanya bertemu pandang. Safir dan _Amethyst_.

"Ehem. Terimakasih Namikaze-san."

Lelaki pirang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si lelaki abu-abu. Mengangguk dan kembali memandang lurus ke dapan, ke pintu lift.

Niatnya sih begitu, tapi terurungkan saat melihat tangan si lelaki abu-abu yang bergerak melingkari pinggang sang wanita indigo. Matanya melotot, tangannya mengepal dan dadanya bergemuruh. Hampir saja tangannya melayang untuk memukul lelaki itu kalau tidak ditahan oleh tangan kekar sahabatnya. Si pirang menoleh dan dijawab oleh gelengan si raven.

"To-Toneri-kun, ja-jangan di sini." Cicit sang gadis berusaha melepaskan rangkulan kekasihnya.

"Ah.. iya, aku lupa. Maafkan aku Hime. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja ya." Jawab si lelaki sambil menyentil pelan hidung sang gadis.

Dan kalau ada yang bertanya apa yang terjadi pada si lelaki pirang di belakangnya. Mari kita tengok. Ternyata lelaki itu sedang meronta-ronta dalam cengkeraman sahabatnya. Tangan kanan sang sahabat menahan tubuhnya sedangkan tangan kirinya membekap mulutnya.

.

.

"Huahhh..."

"Sudah beres semua presentasi untuk Senin Dobe?"

"Sudah Temee.. Aku lelah, ayo kita _refreshing_ sebentar."

"Hn."

Sore ini jalanan cukup padat karena merupakan hari terakhir dari _week days_. Mobil Toyota Vios hitam menjadi salah satu kendaraan yang terjebak kemacetan di tengah Kota Konoha tersebut.

"Ahh.. Kenapa macet begini sih?"

"Kau tidak sabaran."

Naruto-lelaki pirang- hanya melirik malas sahabatnya. Sejenak matanya kembali memandang ke arah jalanan. Kemudian iris safir itu membelalak kaget.

"Teme, aku turun sebentar." Membuka ikatan sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil.

"Hoi, tunggu Dobe!"

Tapi sahabatnya itu tidak menghiraukannya. Berlari menuju ke arah taman kota yang kebetulan hanya berjarak 100 meter dari tempat berhentinya mobil Sasuke-si pemuda raven.

"Hinata.." sapanya

Ternyata dari mobil dia bisa melihat sesosok gadis berrambut indigo sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Sang gadis menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Naruto-kun." Kemudian tersenyum-catat: tanpa rona.

Senyum Naruto pudar begitu menyadari ada yang hilang dari Hinata. Rona merah di pipi tembamnya dan.. cara bicara yang terbata-bata saat Hinata berdekatan dengannya.

"Ha-hai.. Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Naruto mendekati Hinata, mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Hinata yang masih menatapnya kembali tersenyum.

"Menunggu Toneri-kun."

 **PYARRRRRRRRRR!**

Bukan. Bukan suara hati Naruto yang pecah, tetapi seorang anak kecil tidak sengaja menjatuhkan mainan kacanya. Tetap saja suara itu mewakili suasana hati Naruto saat ini.

"O-Oh ya."

"Naruto-kun sendiri?"

"Ah-itu aku sedang menunggu Teme katanya dia mau menjemputku di sini. Hehe.."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sementara sang gadis hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa saat berikutnya keduanya terdiam. Tidak tahan dengan suasana hening plus debaran jantungnya yang tidak keruan, Naruto berinisiatif mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Hina-"

"HINATA.."

Dan terpotong begitu saja oleh panggilan seorang laki-laki lain yang menghampiri mereka. Toneri berhenti di hadapan mereka, membungkuk memegang lutut dengan kedua tangannya dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Hinata.. _hosh.._ maafkan aku.. _hosh_..aku terlambat. Mobilku mogok _hosh_ Hinata. A-aku ber _hosh_ lari sampai sini."

Naruto mendengus. Hinata menghampiri Toneri, memberikan senyuman. Senyuman yang bagi Naruto seperti api neraka yang bisa membakar apapun di dunia ini. Karena senyuman itu dibarengi dengan rona merah di wajah Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa To-toneri-kun. A-aku ju-juga belum la-lama kok di-di sini."

Bahkan cara bicaranya terbata-bata? Oh api neraka itu sepertinya tertiup angin sehingga jadi semakin besar dan hendak membakar tata surya.

"Arigato Hime.. Ng.. Namikaze-san? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Na-Naruto-kun se-sedang menunggu Sa-suke-kun dan kebetulan me-melihatku, ja-jadi kami menunggu ber-bersama di sini."

"Oh.. Baiklah. Nah ayo kita pergi sekarang Hime..Kau mau kemana dulu?"

"Kami permisi Naruto-kun."

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di bangku taman ini . Dan detik berikutnya pandangan Naruto sudah menggelap. Bukan. Bukan pingsan, melainkan ada sepasang tangan mungil yang menutup kedua matanya.

"Te-bak siapa Naruto?"

Suara itu? Tentu saja Naruto mengenalnya. Suara seorang gadis cantik yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan bodoh dengan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan?"

Tangan Naruto menyingkirkan tangan sang gadis.

"Yuhuuuuuu.." Sakura tersenyum mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk tanda _peace_.

"Kau sedang apa Naruto?"

"Em..ti-tidak ada hehe.. hanya menunggu teman-ttebayo."

"Hmm.. hmm.. Kau menunggu Hinata ya?" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ti-tidak-ttebayo. Kami sudah berakhir." Lanjut Naruto lirih.

"APA?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Bagaimana bisa?"

.

" _Maaf Hinata, ternyata aku masih menyukai Sakura-chan. Aku harap kau mengerti. Aku ingin kita putus."_

.

Kalimat laknat itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"Naruto?"

"Ah.. Sakura-chan, tidak ada! Kami putus baik-baik kok hehehe."

"Hm.." Sakura masih memincingkan matanya, memandang Naruto curiga. Mulutnya hendak membuka lagi ketika didengarnya sebuah suara.

"Sakura-chan.."

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah marun dan mata cokelat memandang mereka bergantian.

"Sasori-kun, maaf kau menungguku ya? Aku bertemu Naruto di sini, jadi kelupaan dan malah mengobrol."

"Tidak apa. Ayo kita pergi. Permisi Namikaze-san."

Sasori menggandeng tangan Sakura yang langsung bergelayut manja padanya. Kemudian menoleh.

"Naruto, sampai jumpa lagi. Oh iya sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke-kun."

Naruto hanya mengangguk tersenyum. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran seorang laki-laki di belakangnya. Laki-laki berrambut raven ber iris mata _onyx_ yang memandang cemburu pasangan yang baru saja pergi.

.

" _Aku tidak mencintaimu, maaf Sakura."_

 _Berlalu pergi mengabaikan gadis musim semi di belakangnya yang tengah menangis._

.

"Sakura.."

Gumaman lirih itu tidak luput dari pendengaran Naruto. Segera ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sang sahabat yang kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya beberapa saat lalu.

Naruto menepuk bahunya pelan dan melangkah meninggalkan taman. Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya. Keduanya terdiam.

.

 _Kau akan merasa sesuatu itu berharga ketika ia sudah hilang dari genggamanmu._

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Lagi pengen yang beginian, soalnya suka sebel sama Naruto dan Sasuke yang sempat mengabaikan gadis yang mencintai mereka dengan tulus.**


End file.
